


Dusk Till Dawn

by anjellie_ka



Category: ZeeSaint - Fandom, zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjellie_ka/pseuds/anjellie_ka
Summary: Zee has been feeding on Saint - his best friend - since they were kids. Unlike other vampires, he cant drink any other human's blood anymore.It wasn't entirely his fault when it was Saint who just suddenly grabbed his hand and sucked on his finger that time he got cut.An unbreakable bond between them is formed and it gets stronger as Saint reaches his peak of youth.
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

_Zee thought he's doomed the moment he met Saint._

**

After, being away from Thailand for centuries, Zee's family decided to come back. And as what they always do, they had to shift back to the youngest possible version of themselves. For them to survive in a world were people ages and dies, they had to keep moving around. This allowed them maximum amount of time to stay in one place.

It was in 4th grade when Zee met Saint, they were seatmates. Zee would always be bombarded with questions like:

"You look sick."

"Why are you so pale?"

"Do you want half of my chocolate bar?"

Zee had promised himself that he would never make friends and that he would never attach himself with anyone. Living for 454 years he had witnessed deaths of close friends and loved ones. And he had suffered enough pain to learn his lesson.

But Saint, was just a different case.

He would always follow him around, cut his chocolate bar in half for him, talk to him during break and lunch (even though he knew he would never answer) and walk with him home.

One time he told the kid to stop following him but the response he got surprised him.

"You would be lonely if I stop following you. I dont want you to be lonely. "

That had struck a chord in him and he realized, the kid was actually helping him get through the day. It was excruciatingly tiring to listen to something you already know of and have heard of tens and dozens of times. It was amusing to listen to the kids ramblings about the monks in the temples, their dog who wont ever listen to him, the aunt next door, the uncle on the other street, the vendor, the 7/11 crew-- the boy just couldnt stop talking about everyone and the randomest of things.

Slowly the walls he built started crumbling and he found himself actually enjoying the company of a kid.

And then it happened.

It was in 5th grade during science class. Zee accidentally broke a funnel and cut his finger while collecting the shards of glasses. Everything happened so fast and the next thing he knew, his finger was already in Saint's mouth. He immediately pulled his hand away and was about to scold Saint but the boy suddenly dropped on the floor unconscious.

Zee panicked (and forgot he was supposed to be kid), carried Saint on his back and ran to the infirmary. Saint was then rushed to the hospital when he didn't respond to first aid.

"The doctor didn't find anything wrong and they said I was just sleeping for 3 days" was what Saint said when he got back to school 3 days after.

Zee felt the bond connecting them. He was restless for 3 days and he kept sneaking to the hospital checking on Saint, making sure he was fine.

 _This is bad._ He thought. He had heard of stories of humans wanting to become like them and tried to steal blood from them. They all died. For some reason the details weren't disclosed to them.

The week after was time for their tea cup ceremony. For them to continue living they still have to consume human blood once a month. Zee emptied his cup like usual and found nothing different. He felt relieved.

However.

A few hours after the ceremony, he vomited. He felt disgusted and he craved to see Saint. At that moment he realized how fucked up he was. He mad dashed towards Saint's house as the thirst became unbearable and knocked on the boy's window.

Saint was so surprised to see Zee (well his room was on the 2nd floor and there was no way Zee could've jumped that high) but still he opened his window and allowed his classmate in.

"This might sound crazy but I need your blood" was what Zee said as soon as he stepped into the room.

The boy just blinked, several times, and when he finally realized what Zee was saying, he scooted far away and covered his neck with his hands. He then exclaimed, "I knew it! You're a vampire! You should be asking a girl not a boy like me!"

Zee deadpanned wondering how the boy could be thinking of gender right that moment. The boy explained he had the hunch since 4th grade and found it cool.

Zee didn't know if he should be happy or not. He slumped on the floor as the running he did earlier cost a toll on his depleting energy. He needs blood asap.

"A few drops would do. Just please get over here."

Zee's eyes have turned red and his skin was much paler than usual. That alarmed Saint. He ran to Zee's side and reluctantly offered his neck. With eyes shut tightly he waited to be bitten.

Zee scoffed and flicked Saint's forehead. The boy winced and pouted which made Zee chuckle. He then pulled the boy's hand and without a word bit the side of his palm.

Zee's heart thumped hard in his chest when the taste of Saint's blood flooded his senses. He had never tasted anything that good before. He shut his eyes and sucked some more before forcing himself away.

"A few drops of blood once a month is enough to keep my urge to feed at bay. I will prepare a syringe next time to draw out blood so I wont need to bite you all the time." he gasped.

The boy blinked. His face screaming.. _That's it? Done? What do you mean by next time?!_

"You'll be feeding me from this moment onwards and if you dont wanna die, never tell anyone about this."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dusk 1.0

_Saint's life is still normal, or so he thought._

****

It has been 7 years since that fateful night and aside from feeding a vampire, nothing else changed in Saint's life.

Far from what he sees in the movies where people bitten like him has to undergo a ritual to be a vampire or they die, Zee said he doesn't need to do anything. They're both in senior high now and about to graduate and so far he has met no vampire council nor vampire hunters.

"The blood I get from your arms isn't enough anymore." Zee suddenly says. They're both in Saint's room finishing a report they have to submit the next day. Saint lifts his head from the book and mutters.

"If it's about blood extraction the answer is still no."

Zee just sighs. Saint doesn't like needles and hates injections to the core. The very reason why he still has to bite him whenever he feeds. When they were kids, Zee was fine with just biting Saint's palm. But as they grow the consumption he needs increases too. 

Zee flicks the younger's forehead before pushing the handwritten report for Saint to copy. "Here done." 

Saint beams at him while rubbing his forehead, "Thank you gramps!"

"Seriously, how are you gonna survive when you go to college if you're like this? This is a very basic topic!"

Saint huffs, "You know how I hate history. Plus, I need to slave you sometimes. I can't just let you eat for free!"

"Then you have to feed me properly."

"We have been discussing this for years and my answer will not change"

"Let me bite your neck instead."

Saint quickly covers his neck with his hands like reflex. Zee has been asking him to let him bite his neck instead because the blood he get from his extremities isn't enough anymore. There were times he almost agreed, however, every time he imagines them in that intimate position his brain just shuts down.

"No. That's too er..weird! Just bite both my arms and legs!"

Zee frowns, "So you like me to bite you four times?"

Saint's eyes widen, the one bite every other week is taking enough toll on his sanity what more if it's four? He shakes his head and waves his hand "No..no.. forget I said that! Aren't there other areas you can bite that'd give you the amount of blood you need in one bite?"

Zee thinks and then smirks. Saint instinctively scoots away not liking the way the older man was smiling.

"Actually, there are two veins that'd give me enough amount of blood in one bite, fast. One is the jugular vein located in the neck and the other..." Zee paused, smirk still plastered on his face "...the great saphenous vein which runs under the skin of the inner thigh. You choose."

Saint gulps as several images flash in his head. One thing he's sure is that Zee biting his inner thigh is a bad idea. Very bad. His face flushes red at the thought of them being in that compromising position.

"F-fine. You can bite my neck instead" He says with much difficulty after weighing his options.

A smile stretches Zee's lips. "That's a deal. You cant back out."

_Crap._

_How many days is it till his next feeding?_

Saint feels like he's just been conned.

***********

The next day Saint wakes up earlier than usual as he's assigned to clean the room before the class starts. Usually he comes to school with Zee as his house is not too far from his, but the lazy ass outright denied to help him saying 8:00 am class is already too much for a vampire like him.

Saint checks his watch and figures he still has time to drop by the bakery near the school and buy a bread for Zee. The older usually eats breakfast with him coz his parents cant be bothered to wake up early. Zee said morning is never good for them (vampires) and they have a really messed up body clock. Also its not like they have to baby him coz he's already a four hundred year old man who can cook and prepare his own meals.

Saint reaches the bakery and parks his bike in front. He then goes straight to the glassed-shelf to see his options. Zee's not fuzzy with food especially when it's free but he needs to give him something with lots of sugar to keep his dead soul in the morning alive. 

"Is this yours?" someone speaks from behind. Saint half-turns look at the person. 

Before him is a handsome guy with very fair skin, the pale kind just like Zee's, and dimples so deep you can almost swim in them. He's also smol, like the cute kind you wanna keep in your pockets.

"Oh my wallet! Thank you!" Saint exclaims upon recognizing the thing that the man is holding out to him.

"The rumors are true then." The man says.

Saint frowns, "I'm sorry?" 

The man just smiles and places his hands in his pocket, "My name is Tommy, tell P'Zee we met. Also, take very good care of yourself". The man then leaves but not without patting his shoulder.

Saint stands frozen on his spot. 

_He knows P'Zee. That means..._

The realization of who the man could be shakes Saint's world and his knees suddenly feel weak.

_Did I just meet another vampire?!_

For some reason the air around him feels thick all of a sudden and it's becoming very hard to breathe. He holds on the shelf for additional support as his surrounding starts spinning.

"P'Zee" he unconciously calls out. He doesn't know why but every inch of his being wants to be with Zee. He's felt it many times before but this time isnt the same as others. It's intense and overwhelming, his heart feels like its beating on full force and he's whole system can't catch up.

His vision darkens and is about to pass out when suddenly a pair of hands holds his shoulder and right that instant the thick air vanished and the world stopped spinning.

"Are you okay?"

Saint turns to see the owner of the hands who are currently holding him, keeping him up on his feet.

"P'Nine!" He gasps, upon coming face to face with his upperclassman.

Nine Noppakao, former student council president, Mr. Popular 2019, and the man Saint looks up to.

He hasnt seen the man after he graduated. He wanted to call him and talk and ask for advise but for some weird reason his phone number is not on his contact list anymore and their LINE conversation deleted. The man seemed like he vanished on the face of the earth as his social media accounts have all been deleted as well.

"I saw you staggering so I went to you immediately to check."

"I just felt dizzy." Saint answers.

The older smiles. "Can you stand on your own now?"

Saint is about to say yes when he's suddenly pulled and faced with a disheveled Zee.

"Are you okay?" is his immediate question, hands cupping the younger's face as he scans for any injury.

"Umm.. why are you here?" Saint asks, confused. He then looks at how the older man is dressed (sweat pants, white shirt and slippers). He looks like he literally just got out of bed.

"You called me!" Zee exclaims.

_I called him?_

Saint scrunches his brows as he tries to recall for a moment. He then clamps a hand on his mouth when realization dawned on him.

"You heard that?!" He exclaims in shock. "Is that some kind of cool vamp ability?"

"....."

Zee froze.

_Oh fuck. He doesnt know about the bond!_

Zee panics a little not knowing how to explain 'the bond'. It's something he has kept hidden to Saint as he himself has no exact knowledge about it as well.

"Yeah cool vamp ability" Zee has no choice but to agree. They do have better hearing abilities than humans but the range is only upto a few feets. They can single out one voice in a crowd but it needs intense focus.

"Uhm Saint..since you have Zee now. I'll go ahead."

Both turn their heads to the third person who's clearly forgotten. Saint flushes red in embarassment and immediately pushes Zee to waii at their upperclassman.

Zee can only glare at the man as the image of the him holding Saint earlier is still fresh in his memory, this earns a jab on his rib from Saint. He still refuses to waii (anyway he's several years older!).

He's very territorial and he blames it to the bond.

Also, he's never liked the upperclassman. He can't put a finger on it, but there's definitely something about him that is not right. Like behind his perfect facade is something dark and dirty.

It's also possible that the bond is just twisting the knots in his head (because Saint obviously likes the man not in a romantic level but still no one stands on the same platform as him) but his instincts has never been wrong.

.   
.   
.

"By the way gramps." Saint speaks effectively cutting Zee's train of thoughts. "Think I met another vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping Tommy and Nine here on chapter 1. More to come on the next chapters.  
> Also, I love denial slash jealous Zee. I know you all too 💙❤️
> 
> Love,  
> Anne


	3. Dusk 1.1

_Saint believes in Zee with his whole heart._

*****

"Tommy?! What did he do to you?" Zee exclaims a little too loud. The people in the bakery give them looks but Zee doesn't give a fuck. 

_What is he doing in Thailand? Does he know about Saint? He must've sensed my scent on Saint._

_And more importantly._

_Was he the one who tried to attack Saint?!_

Zee's sight is starting to dim in anger.

"Nothing. He just told me take care. And to tell you I met him. Do I have something to be worried about Phi?" Saint asks, worry etched on his face.

Hearing this, Zee shuts his eyes and rubs his temples. He turns his back to Saint and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. The sudden fits of anger that hits him every time something happens to Saint is starting to make him worry. 

"Phi? You're scaring me." Saint speaks again tugging the hem of his shirt.

Zee forces a smile , turns around and ruffles the younger's hair. "Nothing, don't worry. He's just my cousin. He's just probably visiting Thailand for a couple of days." 

Saint releases the breath he's been holding, "Phew, I thought he's some council man and he's gonna bring me to a trial or ceremony or something like that."

Zee shakes his head before flicking Saint's forehead. "I told you to stop watching those vampire movies. Stop scaring yourself." 

Saint rubs his forehead and pouts, "I need to know how to protect myself just in case."

"I'll never let anything happen to you. I promised that remember." 

Saint goes silent. Every time Zee goes serious mode on him, there's this comfortable warmth enveloping him. Like every time he assures him he's there and that he'll take care of him, he's whole reasoning just shuts down and all fears are erased. He knows the older won't let anything happen to him. 

"Of course, I have not had a single scratch or cut ever since we met. I'm the most flawless man alive!" Saint laughs. Just like that he feels safe again. He only needed those reassuring words from Zee. He believes in him with his whole heart.

********

It's a few minutes before the first period. Saint enters the classroom and slumps on his desk after a short trip to their advisor's faculty room. He failed to do his morning cleaning duty and that earned him 5 minutes worth of lecture and another morning cleaning schedule the next day.

He hates Zee. 

He glares at the peacefully sleeping man beside him. 

_Bastard. I would've been able to fulfill my duty if he had not dragged me to his house!_

After the incident, Zee suddenly announced they'd go home coz he needed to change into his school uniform. He didn't know why he had to go with him when he could've just taken his bike and go home by himself.

The next thing he knew, Zee was already carrying him in his arms bridal style towards his bike. He felt immensely embarrassed and the older threatened to do more embarrassing things if he would not go with him. 

And that's how he ended up in the backseat of his bike and missing his task. 

"Quit glaring, I'll help you tomorrow." Zee suddenly speaks, eyes still closed.

Saint's eyes widen. "How did you know? Did you eaves drop? Did you use your bionic ears again?"

Zee cracks his eyes open, and deadpans "No, that's common sense."

Saint pouts. "Fine. But you can't back out okay?" He then grabs the older's hand and links their pinkies. "Pinky promise, if you break it, your next tea time is cancelled!" 

Zee frowns, not liking that his tea time is put at stake. "When did I ever break a promise Suppapong?"

Saint ignores him. "Seal it now!" 

Zee mutters incomprehensibly before putting out his thumb and pressing it onto Saint's waiting one. "I promise, stamp" He tries pulling his hand away but Saint still wont let go. 

"Seriously?"

Saint just smiles. Zee internally groans knowing the younger won't stop until he gets what he wants. He sits up straight.

"Fine! Photocopy" he said through gritted teeth while gliding his palm on Saint's. It's the Korean version of pinky swear where the two parties glide their palms together as if photocopying a contract and then signing with a finger to seal the deal. Saint has been doing it ever since he saw it on one of his k-dramas much to his horror.

"You know I always keep my promises!" He exclaims after the 'unbreakable oath' is done.

"I know. I just love your reaction every time." 

Zee curses under his breath making a mental note not to make any promises to Saint ever again. 

"By the way --"

"No. I'm sleeping. Bye." 

Zee buries his face on the table. He's tired. He's sleepy. He dashed from his house to the bakery in his bed clothes. He had to bike from the bakery back to his house and back to school again.

He's dead tired.

He needs to replenish the energy he lost from physical exertion (and worrying) by sleeping.

"I can't go home with you after class."

Zee turns to Saint, his left cheek flat on the table. "Why?"

"Mean asks me to--"

"No." Zee turns his head to the other side completely ignoring Saint. The mere mention of the brats name makes his head hurt.

The younger slams his hands on the table. "The latest volume of that manga we're reading is already out in the bookstores. We need to get a copy before it sells out!"

Zee straightens up again. He turns to Saint, "Then I'm going with you."

Saint groans. "No. You don't even like that manga. You dont even read one! You're just gonna get bored and whine when you go."

"Why are you close with him? He's not even our classmate."

"I know everyone from class 1 to 10! I even know all the janitors and food servers in the canteen!"

"Of course you do. But the answer is still no."

Saint frowns, "Why do I always have to ask permission from you. Stop being overprotective. I'm a man and I can run very fast. I can escape anyone who would want to hurt me."

"I told you--"

"You told me, I might be attacked by other vampires, I know. All these years I've been fearing that, but I have not met a single one of your kind!"Saint exclaims a little too loud which gained the attention of some of their classmates. 

Zee tugs his arm, "Not too loud!"

"Then let me go with him" Saint retorts in a whisper.

"Let me come with you. I'll pay for your mangas. I wont complain. I'll zip my mouth."

A small smile tugs the corners of Saint's lips. "If I hear a single complaint your next tea time is cancelled!"

Zee groans, "Can you stop threatening me with my tea time?!"

*******

Zee's thinks he's used a year's worth of patience today. He's very sure Saint is putting his tolerance to severe test. It wasn't enough that he had to be in the presence of the conceited brat, Mean, as they lined up in the bookstore, he had to endure listening to him boast during the entire dinner too! 

The brat even had the nerve to tell him to go home by himself because he will have his driver drop Saint home, with a very obnoxious grin. He was close to punching the kid in the face to erase that grin. If Saint, had not step in the boy would've gone home with a missing tooth.

"Eyy.. gramps.. you still mad?" Saint asks, tugging the side of Zee's shirt. They're on their way home with Saint sitting at the back of the bike and Zee pedaling. 

Zee just huffs in response.

"Eyy.. I said sorry many times already."

"How can you even stand that kid? He's too arrogant!"

"He's not always like that, only when you're around." Saint chuckles. Zee can only roll his eyes. 

They arrived shortly at Saint's house. It's dark as no one's home - Saint's mom is on an urgent business trip that's why they ate dinner before going home. It has always been just him and his mom since his father died when he was only two.

Zee's hesitant to leave Saint alone.

"Are you sure you're okay alone here?" 

Saint smiles and takes the bike from his Phi's hand. "I'm used to this Phi, I grew up in this set-up."

"Want me to stay over?" Zee offers. 

Saint thinks it over, a part of him wants Zee to stay, while the other's whispering 'no you're being too dependent on him'. 

Lately, he's been feeling empty whenever Zee isn't around. Other times, his presence makes his heart flutter, his ears red and his cheeks warm. These feelings scare him, confuse him. 

"Nah, it's okay Phi. Stop being a worrywart!" He says. He gently pushes the older towards the direction of his house. "Bye bye take care" he waves animatedly.

Zee pauses and looks at Saint's direction. The other gave him one last wave before pushing the gates open and wheeling his bike in. 

"Make sure to lock the gates and the doors!" Zee shouts. 

"Yep!" Saint answers back.

Zee watches Saint safely enter the comforts of his home before moving forward towards the direction of his own home. He's just taken few steps when his phone ring. He immediately fishes it from his pocket thinking it's Saint. 

The caller ID blares. 

_Mom calling.._

Zee raises an eyebrow. His mom doesn't contact him not unless it's an emergency. He immediately swipes the screen and answers the call.

"Yes mom?"

"Tommy's here. Go home now!"

*************

It only took a minute for Zee to reach their house and the moment he stepped in, he jumps on Tommy and pins him on the floor.

"Bastard! What were you trying to do to Saint earlier?" Zee growls as he pins the smaller man on the floor with his hands around his neck. His eyes are blood red and his fangs are out. He's very much ready to rip the mans throat for what he thinks he did to Saint earlier.

If he really did try to attack Saint, he wont give a second thought to killing him on the spot. 

"Zee! Get off of Tommy!" His mom screams. Hands are immediately on him pulling him away. He struggles but his father's arms and another person's hands hold him in place.

"Snap out of it!" A hand lands on his cheek and it stings. It's his mom. 

Zee's eyes turn back to their original color. The strong emotion slowly subsides and his breathing gradually calms down. He still has his fangs out -it will take a bit of time to go back. 

"What the hell phi?"Tommy says coughing. He's already on his feet with a man who's much, much taller than him on his side. 

"Sorry.. I was.." Zee tries to explain, but he's really not sure what happened. His mind just totally went blank when he heard that Tommy was at his house and mad dashed. 

Slap. 

Another hand lands on his other cheek and it fucking hurts. 

"Mom!"

"How can you be this careless?!" The beautiful lady who looks like she's in her mid 40's snaps at him. She's fuming. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?" 

Zee panics a little. 

_Do they know already?_

"Auntie, lets calm down and talk about this." Tommy says running beside the fuming woman. She shuts her eyes and exhales sharply before walking back to the sofa, her husband in tow. Zee follows in daze with Tommy behind him. 

"Let's deal with this matter calmly." Zee's father, a tall man in his late forties with western features, starts when they were all seated. "Zee, are you okay now?" 

Zee can only nod.

"What you did earlier, it was because of the bond." Tommy says and Zee's head snaps up.

"How did you know?" 

"I have a bonded mate too." Tommy smiles and then looks up at the man beside him who's now holding his hand. "The bond makes you over protective of your mate. It fogs up your mind and makes you over sensitive of the other's need."

"What you have isn't just a simple Vampire and Food relationship. It's deeper and you'd feel that the more you drink his blood and the more your partner reaches his peak of youth. You'll be very possessive it'll make you go mad."

Zee listens and as much as he wants to deny it, everything that Tommy's saying is true. He felt those. He thought he was just being overly possessive, as he's always hated other people touching his things, but there were times he would question himself because even the slightest touch of other people on Saint makes him mad.

"But you can't stay like this. The bond will force you together. It will mess with your head and if you dont..." Tommy trails... "You might end up killing Saint if it goes out of hand."

_Kill Saint? What the fuck?_

Zee abruptly stands. "I am fully aware of the bond. I have read about it before but will it really go to that extent? I will never hurt Saint! It even makes me crazy when he gets a cut or a scratch. That isn't possible!"

"He's only 18 right?"

Zee freezes. "How'd you know? But yes."

"Peak of youth differs per person, some achieves them at 20 some at 23. You have to complete the bond before he turns 20. You can't risk it! Also, it's not only the bond you have to be worried of."

"What do you mean?"

Tommy pauses, he glances at Zee's mom beside him as if asking for permission to continue. His mom nods. "Have you heard of gourmet vampires?"

"What? That's mere folklore!" Zee exclaims incredulously. He's heard of that of course! Its a famous story among vampire kids. Tale says there's this heavenly delicious blood that only gourmet vampires know how to obtain. 

"They're real." It's his mom that spoke. She's trembling and his father can only rub her back. 

"Saint is in danger." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to leave you guys here coz too much information may overwhelm you. Believe me there are more details about the bond and the vampires that you need to know, I'll drop them little by little.  
> Also I wanna say sorry those who got notified of an update. I accidentally hit publish (coz Wattpad why are they sitting beside each other?) when I was intending to click save.   
> But yeah I rushed to finish it so you wont have to wait long.   
> Also you did not forget that the Mature Rating is on for this fic right? lol 
> 
> Love,  
> Anne♥


	4. Dusk 1.2

_Zee thinks, he might have fallen long ago._

***

"Saint is in danger?!" Zee exclaims. His eyes have turned red again and his whole body is shaking. It's taking all of his restraints not to flee the place and run to Saint. 

"Yes son. That poor boy he shouldn't be involved in this" His mom sobs.

"What do you mean he's in danger? Why?"Zee shouts, he's livid. 

Tommy rushes to Zee's side and rubs his back. "I know this is hard to take in all at once but you need to calm down if you want to protect Saint."

Zee just looks at Tommy, nothing in his head at that moment but Saint. 

_How can I calm down when you're saying that Saint is in danger?_

"As what I was saying earlier. Gourmet vampires are real. I happen to work with them that's how I found out about Saint and you." Tommy guides Zee to seat and continues. "They are after the blood of un-fully mated humans. You yourself know how Saint's blood tastes differently. It quenches your hunger in an instant. It heals your wounds fast. It makes you twice as strong."

"I thought that was because of the bond?" 

"Partly yes. But to other vampires its effect is like drugs. It's addicting. They wont stop until they have dried him out."

Gore images floods Zee's head. His blood is boiling. His head is splitting. He stands up, hands clenched on each side of his body. Without a word, he flees. His body seems to move on its own. He's running to the fullest of his ability. He reaches Saint's house in less than a minute. 

He didn't bother ringing the bell. He doesnt care anymore if anyone sees him or if a cctv camera records him -- he jumps over the gate (which was a good 3 meters in height) and dashes towards the house. He ignores the main door and goes around the house to the back where Saint's room's window is and jumps. 

"P-phi!" Saint exclaims in surprise. He has just gotten out of the bathroom when he saw Zee coming through his window. 

"Saint." Zee rushes to his side and hugs him. Saint let out an umph coz the older squished him a little too tight.

"Phi your eyes are red and your fangs are out. D-do you need your tea time now?" Saint asks worriedly. Although Zee's tea time is not the most pleasant activity and he dreads it every time the date is near, he wont give second thoughts on giving Zee his blood when he needs it. 

"I probably need it. I don't know... I just.. I'm so relieved you're okay." Zee responds hugging the younger tighter. His heart feels like its about to explode. The unpleasant images starts fading away now that Saint is secured in his arms. He doesn't know what he'll do if something happens to the boy. He'll surely go mad. 

"Umm.. I'm okay..but uhh.. can you let me put on a shirt first then we can talk?" Saint's face is beet red. He has just gotten out of the bathroom from taking a bath and practically almost naked - he only has his boxers on - when Zee showed up at his window and hugged him. He wasnt conscious about it not until Zee's breath fanned his neck. It sent shivers down his spine and made his skin extra sensitive. He also almost mewled when his nipples met the fabric of the older's shirt.

Zee who seems like he's been splashed with water, slowly releases the boy from his tight hug. That's when he noticed the state Saint is currently in. 

Half naked. 

Cheeks red. 

Chest heaving. 

Hair wet and a mess. 

Zee shuts his eyes and turns his back to the boy. Seeing Saint half naked is causing a lot things to his body. He can't afford jumping the boy just because the bond kicked in and made him horny. 

"Get dressed. Fast." He said waving his hand.

Saint scrambles to get the over-sized shirt that's lying on his bed. He puts it on quick and pulls it down to cover the top of his legs. 

"You can turn around now."

Zee turns around only to quickly shut his eyes again. Saint with clothes is not much of a help. The shirt is too lose that it barely hangs on the shoulder exposing a large expanse of Saint's neck and shoulders. Also the no underpants look is causing his blood to rush down south. 

"Put on some pants! Hurry!"

Saint frowns. He lifts his shirt up to show his boxers. "I have boxers."

Zee refuses to open his eyes. "Just please grab some sweatpants or pajama."

"It's summer and i'm about to sleep!" Saint exclaims. He still follows and grabs a pair of sweatpants from his closet. "Done."

Zee opens his eyes and exhales loudly seeing Saint fully clothed. He drops lifelessly on the bed and rubs his temples. He has been running and worrying the whole day. He definitely needs his tea time now. The bed dips beside him. He looks up and sees Saint sitting beside him.

"Phi. Are you okay?" The boy asks tugging his sleeve.

Zee smiles. "I am now."

"Why do you look like that? Did something happen?"

Zee turns silent. He needs to tell Saint but he thinks it would be best with the presence of his parents. They would know what to do in case Saint panics or hates him. His heart clenches in pain. That's what scares him the most. Saint hating him. 

"I want to explain it to you right now. But I think I'm about to pass out. Can I have my tea time in advance?" He says instead. He isn't lying about the passing out part. He really feels extremely tired. 

"Of course!" Saint immediately answers. "Ugh! I told you not to use your energy too much!"

Zee chuckles. "Then stop making me worry."

"I didn't do anything to make you worry."

Zee bites his lips. 

_Oh you don't know how much of a roller coaster of emotion I've been to because of you._

"I'll explain to you later. But now. I need your blood. Remember our agreement?"

Saint suddenly turns pale. He remembers of course. Zee would drink from his neck! He starts to panic. 

"Eyy, it's not as bad as you think. Stop panicking. " Zee says gently caressing Saint's left cheek. He noticed how the younger's face turned pale at the mention of their agreement. 

Saint leans on to the touch and looks down at Zee who is still lying on his bed. He hasn't seen him this tired and pale. As much as he wants to bail out and offer his arms again. He knows the older needs large volume of blood in an instant. He calms down his breath and asks.

"How do we do it?"

Zee sits up. "Lie down."

Saint bites his lips. 

_I knew it._

He still follows. He scoots to the upper part of his bed and lies down straight as a log and arms neatly folded on his stomach. 

Zee lightly chuckles. "You look like a dead person in a coffin."

"Shut up and get on with it before I change my mind."

Zee shuts his mouth and crawls over. Towering over the boy gave Zee a feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction. In the dark corner of his head being controlled by the bond, he has long wanted to do it. To have Saint in his right age, under him, submissive and all his. He still believes its the bond kicking in but he can't deny that even without it the boy is beautiful in his eyes. 

Saint has bloomed into a fine man. Too beautiful and ethereal. 

Zee rests one of his hand beside Saint's head while the other glides from the neck down to the shoulder pushing down the shirt and exposing the pearly skin beneath it. He bends down and sniffs Saint from behind the ear down to the the junction of his neck and shoulders. Saint shivers.

Through scent, Zee tries detecting where the jugular vein lies. He hasn't done this in a long time so he's taking his time. He doesn't want to injure the boy due to his carelessness. 

"Phi can you hurry up. This is uncomfortable." Saint says slightly pushing his chest.

"This isn't easy, I need to know where your jugular vein is. If I'm not careful and I struck an artery you'll bleed profusely."

Saint trembles. "Oh...take your time." He shuts his eyes. Knowing the danger of this to his life, he still decides to go on with it. He can just push Zee and say he doesnt want to do it anymore. But he's worried about the older man. He looks tired and weak. And for some reason that's stronger than his fear. 

Zee continues to sniff, part of his head looking for the vein and the other enjoying Saint's scent. The boy gives off a delicious and unique scent thanks to the bond. Zee can faintly sense it when they're sitting together. But now that hes closer and his nose is on the boy's skin, the scent is clearer.

"I'm about to bite. Hold in your breath and release it when I tap your shoulder." 

"Okay."

Saint holds in his breath. His senses heightened waiting for that bite.

Zee licks the skin above the vein before baring his fangs and swiftly burying them in. Fresh blood immediately oozes out straight into his mouth. He taps Saint's shoulder before shutting his eyes and indulging in the sweet drink. 

Saint releases the breath he's holding. With his heightened senses, he can feel the blood oozing out as well as Zee's tongue playing with his skin. Surprisingly, he feels good. Too good. He shuts his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the euphoric feeling. He finds his hands moving on their own gliding around the older's waist up to his back.

"Ungh.." He moans and arches his back when the older's hands go underneath his shirt. The hands find purchase on his fiery skin rubbing up and down. They feel amazing. 

Zee heard Saint's moan loud and clear and it doesn't help the current problem he has. The moment the blood hit his tongue his body immediately reacted to it. His rod is already in half mast and he cant do anything about it.

Zee's fully aware that this is the consequence of taking blood from the neck. 

Blood taste is affected by different factors and one of them is the location where it is extracted. The lower the source the lesser the nutrients it has, hence bland. Whilst extracting from the neck, specifically the jugular vein that delivers blood to the heart, you get fresher blood filled with nutrients. The neck is also where the pleasure center is and the act causes heightened sexual drive. 

Zee raises his hips to create bigger space between their bodies when Saint suddenly arches and wraps his arms around him pulling their bodies closer. His eyes snap open when he felt something poke his own member. He lowers his hips and and suddenly Saint's legs are around him too. 

"P-phi.. I feel hot." The boy is too lost in the sensation that he's already mewling and rubbing his body on the older. 

Zee hugs Saint and gulps faster. He knows this is a normal reaction of the human body to this kind of feeding. Heightened sexual drive plus the bond, no wonder the boy is acting like a cat in heat. 

Deeming he has taken enough blood to last until his next tea time Zee lets go of Saint. He hastily tugs his shirt off and presses it on the younger's bleeding neck. Now he can see the mess he has made of Saint. The boy is flushed red, his eyes glassy, hair in a mess, shirt hiked up to his chest and mouth open in ragged breath.

"Phi...touch me more."

_Fuck._

Zee runs his hands through his hair. He isn't prepared for this. Saint looking vulnerable. Practically begging to be ravished. 

_No, this isn't right. He doesnt know what he's saying._

Before the darker part of his head takes over. He gets off the younger and covers him with blanket. He sits beside the bed presses the shirt again on the open wound and kisses his forehead. 

"Phi.. I feel weird."

"Shush..just take deep breaths and close your eyes." Zee says softly. He leans his forehead on Saint's and rubs soothing circles on his cheeks. In a soft voice he whispers strings of apologies and promises. 

Saint closes his eyes and lies still. Zee isn't sure if Saint understands what he's saying or if he's even listening. He's not even sure if he will remember what happened when he wakes up. But that doesn't matter. Saint will know everything about him when he wakes up. 

"Damn. I think I may have fallen for you long time ago." He whispers when he noticed Saint has already drifted to sleep. He lands a light kiss on the cute nose before sitting up. He then looks down at his crotch where a painful boner is tenting his pants. 

He sighs. "I would have to deal with you myself huh. How about a cold shower buddy?"

\---------------

I also wanna flex the poster I drew for this fic ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm sorry? Smut will come at the right time. When Saint is ready lol . Btw I don't have a reference for the gourmet vampires as they are purely from my imagination. I just hate the traditional council going after the leads or turning human to vampire.   
> Also, lemme just inform you that Saint is still human and he doesnt need to be a vampire. If you dont like this concept then im sorry. This will be revealed/explained further as the fic goes on.   
> Leave your thoughts in the comment box.   
> Love,  
> Anne ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this one out of my system! Tell me your thoughts in the comments 💕


End file.
